The present invention relates to a motor.
Conventionally, in order to obtain displacements in the X and Y directions, a mechanical motion converting means such as a gear for converting rotation into linear motion is generally used.
When such a mechanical motion converting means is used, a mechanical loss is generated because the converting means is interposed. Therefore, in order to accurately control displacing directions or displacing amounts, a control apparatus is enlarged. In addition, since the mechanical loss is generated, controllability or the like is degraded.
Therefore, the present invention aims to obtain drive displacements in the X and Y directions by an electromagnetic force without a mechanical motion converting means.